Many types of baby seats are available on the market. For example, there are seats for a swing, a cradle, a stroller, a carrying device, and the like. Infants sleep often. Many times it is desired to remove a sleeping baby from a seat. This requires undoing loads of fasteners in very dose proximity to the infant. In many instances, the infant awakes and the caretaker has to rock or otherwise soothe the infant back to sleep. In many instances, the straps are ignored so that the infant, once asleep, can be easily transferred from the seat to a sleeping area, such as a crib.
In addition, it is also desirable to make an infant seat more. Increased comfort translates into more uninterrupted sleep. It is also desireable to provide the increased comfort while keeping the infant safe within the seat.
Of course, in some applications, straps are necessary. For example, a car seat needs to have straps and the straps need to be used for the safety of the infant.